Arà Entulessë
by Strider'Arbalest
Summary: Une fois la communauté partie vers le sud pour détruire la source du pouvoir de Sauron, les chefs restants se préparent à l'assaut des Ténèbres sur les terres du Nord. Les elfes et les nains, qui ne se sont jamais fait confiance, vont devoir s'unir et combattre un ennemi commun... Suivez les elfes de Fondcombe, les hommes de Dale et les nains d'Erebor dans leur lutte contre Sauron.
1. Chapitre 1: Fondcombe

**Bien des gens se focalisent sur la communauté et sa route, sur les batailles de Fort-le-Cor et des champs du Pelennor. Bien peu s'intéressent aux évènement annexes, et même Tolkien n'a donné que peu d'informations sur ce qu'il se passa durant la guerre de l'Anneau, en-dehors du trajet de Frodon et Aragorn.**

**Mais il a dit aussi qu'un de ses rêves serait que son monde, la Terre du Milieu, continue à vivre après sa mort, par le biais de ses admirateurs; c'est en partie ce qu'il se passe à travers les fictions que bien des gens écrivent et qui se situent dans cet univers bien particulier.**

**La présente fiction n'a aucun but lucratif. J'ai juste éprouvé l'envie, en suivant celle de Tolkien, de participer à la création de la Terre du Milieu. Les personnages présents, saufs quelques exceptions, appartiennent tous à JRR Tolkien, ainsi que les lieus décrits. Les évènements racontés sont basés en grande partie sur les annales du _Retour du Roi_.**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, j'espère que vous apprécierez.**

'-'

Arà Entulessë

'-'

Chapitre premier : Imladris

Fondcombe, dernière demeure simple des elfes à l'ouest des Monts Brumeux, havre de paix destiné à accueillir les voyageurs égarés et fatigués de leurs errances. Bâtie par le seigneur elfe Elrond durant le Second Âge, jamais depuis ses murs n'avaient été violés par les serviteurs des ténèbres. Souvent elle fut assiégée, jamais elle ne fut conquise. Et pourtant en ces heures sombres, le pouvoir de Sauron s'étend, son emprise va s'élargissant, et aucun refuge n'est plus à l'abri de sa fureur. Le seigneur des ténèbres a retrouvé la trace de son Anneau, et il compte bien faire payer son exil à ceux qui se vantent d'en être responsables. La menace s'étend, et un conseil a été convoqué, une communauté forgée, pour guider l'Anneau et son porteur jusqu'à la crevasse du Destin, seule capable de fondre et de détruire définitivement cette menace. Un mage. Un rôdeur. Un archer. Un nain. Un guerrier. Et quatre hobbits, race qui jusqu'ici était restée éloignée des problèmes de la Terre du Milieu. Les neufs compagnons étaient rassemblés devant les portes de la demeure, parés à partir. La même détermination se lisait dans leurs yeux; la même peur aussi. Peur de la mort pour certains. Peur de la vie pour d'autres. Et pour tous, peur de l'échec et de ses conséquences.

L'elfe accoudé à un des balcons de l'aile centrale voyait tout cela. Sa vie s'était tant étendue qu'il avait appris à lire dans le regard de n'importe qui, ou peu s'en fallait. Seuls quelques Hauts Elfes, tels Elrond ou Galadriel, avaient su jusqu'ici résister à son « test », comme il se plaisait à l'appeler. Pour lui, les yeux étaient le reflet de l'âme. L'elfe était grand et musclé. Il portait une armure élégamment décorée, plus réservée à l'apparat qu'au combat lui-même. L'argent de sa cuirasse s'accordait à la perfection avec ses longs cheveux de la même couleur, relâchés sur ses épaules et encadrant un visage quasiment parfait, comme celui de tous les elfes. Une petite cicatrice soulignait son œil gauche, souvenir ardent d'un des duels dont il était le plus fier. On le nommait Tueur de Balrog, Capitaine de la Fleur d'Or, ou encore le Cavalier d'Argent : Glorfindel, seigneur de Gondolin, revenu de Valinor pour servir Elrond à Imladris.

A côté de lui, un nain. S'appuyant sur un grand marteau de guerre, il regardait d'un regard à la fois fier et triste son fils, qui avait insisté pour se joindre au groupe et accompagner l'Anneau en Mordor. Son premier grand voyage, et peut-être son dernier. Lui-même avait participé à une quête désespérée étant jeune, où bien de ses compagnons étaient morts, que ce soit sous la flamme du dragon ou sous le fer des gobelins. A cette époque, il ne craignait ni la mort ni la douleur. A présent, la seule chose qui lui fasse peur était de perdre son fils avant que son propre temps ne soit venu. Grand pour un nain, bien qu'il ne dépasse pas le mètre cinquante, une barbe blanche soigneusement tressée et reposant sur une cotte de maille en mithril : tel était Gloïn, ami et compagnon de Thorïn Ecu-de-Chêne, un des treize nains repartit à la conquête de l'Erebor.

Les deux personnages étaient venus à Fondcombe dans le but d'assister au conseil : Gloïn avait quitté les excavations du Mont Solitaire sur l'ordre de Daïn, et Glorfindel avait abandonné la traque qu'il menait contre les trolls des cavernes des Monts Brumeux sur un message du seigneur de Fondcombe. Ils s'étaient déjà rencontré auparavant, et même s'ils ne s'appréciaient guère, ils avaient su mettre leurs différents de côté pour réfléchir à un moyen de contrer la menace qui pesait sur leur monde. Tous deux espéraient qu'ils n'auraient pas à en faire plus.

- Votre fils reviendra vivant, Gloïn fils de Groïn, dit Glorfindel dans le but de réconforter le nain dont le désarroi se lisait amplement sur son visage ridé. Il est sans aucun doute le plus solide de toute cette communauté, et si lui ne survit pas, je ne vois pas qui le pourrait.

- Justement, grogna Gloïn, il est possible qu'aucun ne revienne et que Sauron triomphe. Dans ce cas, je n'aurais plus qu'à charger ses armées dans le but de trouver une mort noble pouvant me valoir le passage au paradis nain pour y rejoindre mon fils.

- La mort n'est pas chose si terrible, comme le commun des mortels ne semble le penser. Elle n'est que douceur et soulagement.

- Alors vous n'aviez qu'à y rester, et vous m'auriez laissé la paix.

Piqué au vif, l'elfe allait répliquer quand un nouveau venu fit son apparition aux portes du refuge. C'était un grand elfe brun, dont le visage ne lui était pas inconnu, mais qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps qu'il ne pouvait y mettre un nom. Après quelques phrases échangées avec Elrond, l'étranger salua la compagnie et ils partirent ensemble dans les contrées sauvages des contreforts des Monts Brumeux.

- Par ma barbe, il y a un elfe de plus dans ce groupe, où je ne suis qu'un imbécile ! s'exclama Gloïn. Il faut que je voie le seigneur Elrond. La communauté devait comporter neuf membres, neuf marcheurs face aux neuf cavaliers ! Pas dix !

La nain souleva son lourd marteau et le posa sur son épaule avant de tourner les talons et de quitter le balcon pour descendre dans la cour. Lui aussi intrigué par cette énigme, Glorfindel le suivit après un dernier regard sur la communauté qui s'éloignait à vue d'œil. Ils arrivèrent rapidement en bas du bâtiment, et eurent juste à sortir pour se retrouver face aux deux fils du seigneur des lieux, Elladan et Elrohir. Semblables en tout, que ce soit apparence, caractère ou habitudes, ils étaient la terreur des orques qui se risquaient encore à l'ouest des montagnes. Leur mère avait été enlevée et torturée par ces créatures, et depuis le sens même de la vie des jumeaux consistait à pourchasser et abattre tous les gobelins qu'ils croisaient. Avec un synchronisme parfait, ils s'inclinèrent devant Glorfindel puis Gloïn. Les fils d'Elrond étaient deux des seuls elfes à traiter les nains en égal.

- Vous tombez bien, vous deux, commença Gloïn. La communauté n'était-elle pas censée être fixée à neuf compagnons ? Il y en a dix qui sont partis d'ici, à ce qu'il me semble !

- Un ami venu de loin s'est effectivement joint au groupe, confirma Elladan.

- Cela ne peut être que bénéfique pour tous, rajouta Elrohir.

- Pour la communauté peut-être, sourit Glorfindel, mais ça n'arrange pas le caractère du nain ici présent…

- Gardez vos commentaires, elfe, réplique le concerné. Quant à vous, dit-il en se tournant vers les jumeaux, j'exige une explication un peu plus détaillée que ça !

- Calmez-vous, maître nain.

Elrond arriva derrière ses fils. Vêtu d'une riche tunique rouge brodée de fils d'or, il apparaissait réellement comme un véritable seigneur elfe dans toute sa grâce et sa puissance.

- Les Valars eux-mêmes nous ont apporté l'aide dont nous avions désespérément besoin, expliqua-t-il. Un guerrier des temps anciens, chasseur et pisteur hors pair.

- Je me fiche de savoir qui est cet elfe ! Mais s'il se joint au groupe, pourquoi pas y rajouter un nain ? Ou un homme ? Il y avait auparavant une certaine équité entre les races de la communauté, à part pour les hobbits, ce que je peux comprendre. Mais un elfe ! Un elfe !

- Il y avait deux hommes déjà, précisa Glorfindel.

- Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot. Nous savons très bien tous les deux qu'Aragorn n'est pas de la race « standard » que j'énonce en disant « humain ».

- Assez ! tonna Elrond. Si c'était la volonté des Valars d'intégrer un second elfe, nous nous devons _tous_ de respecter cette décision ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, seigneur Gloïn ?

Le nain se raidit mais parvint à garder une certaine contenance devant ces remontrances.

- Parfaitement, seigneur Elrond. Mais je n'apprécie toujours pas ce changement dans l'arrangement fait au conseil.

Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul de cet avis, car le reste de la délégation gondorienne vint elle aussi quérir des explications. Guidés par le capitaine Berethor, garde de la tour blanche, les hommes étaient tous armés de pied en cap, prêts à partir dès qu'ils en auraient l'occasion afin de faire leur rapport à l'intendant Denethor. Mais avant cela, ils tenaient à connaître les raisons d'un brusque rajout à la communauté.

- Le seigneur Mablung a toute ma confiance, leur dit Elrond que ces incessantes critiques commençaient à agacer. Et si vous n'agréez pas cette décision, ce n'est pas devant moi qu'il vous faudra aller pour vous plaindre.

- Ne le prenez pas mal, seigneur Elrond, s'excusa Berethor, mais mes compagnons et moi étions curieux de connaître la raison d'un tel changement, voilà tout. Nous venons également vous présenter nos adieux, car nous repartons chez nous sur l'heure. Nous n'avons déjà que trop tarder et nous ne voudrions pas abuser plus longtemps de votre hospitalité.

- Ma porte vous restera toujours ouverte, messieurs.

- Et je vous en remercie. Glorfindel, Gloïn, salua l'homme, puissions-nous nous revoir dans des conditions moins graves et fêter notre victoire sur le seigneur noir.

- C'est tout ce que nous pouvons souhaiter, répondit Glorfindel.

L'humain hocha la tête et fit demi-tour, suivi de ses compagnons. Sans perdre de temps, ils grimpèrent en selle et lancèrent leurs montures au galop, soulevant un nuage de poussière en passant les portes d'Imladris.

- Et maintenant, messieurs, je crois qu'il est temps d'aller déjeuner, déclara Elrond.

'-'

Une atmosphère lourde régnait sur le refuge, malgré le sentiment de sécurité qu'il dégageait. Le départ de la communauté annonçait celui de toutes les délégations convoquées au conseil, à la suite de la gondorienne. Même si tous les messagers désiraient rentrer chez eux, quitter le havre de paix qu'ils venaient de trouver leur pesait sur le cœur. Mais un évènement imprévu vint déranger toutes les prévisions de départ.

Glorfindel se promenait dans la vallée d'Imladris, profitant de sa présence en ces lieux pour admirer les arbres gigantesques qui poussaient presque aussi haut qu'en Lothlorien. Mais contrairement à la forêt d'or essentiellement constituée de feuillus dont faisaient partie les fameux mallorns, la vallée était remplie de conifères qui rappelaient la proximité des montagnes. Alors que l'elfe se promenait tranquillement entre les troncs, passant sa main sur certains d'entre eux pour en ressentir l'énergie végétale, un bruit de cavalcade se fit entendre derrière lui. Il se retourna juste à temps pour esquiver un cheval lancé à pleine vitesse en direction de Fondcombe, mais qui s'arrêta quand il aperçut l'elfe. Celui-ci remarqua alors les deux flèches noires plantées dans le torse du cavalier, affaissé sur le dos de sa monture. Glorfindel se précipita pour rattraper l'homme, qui menaçait de tomber de sa selle, et l'allonger précautionneusement sur le sol. Il reconnut un des suivants de Berethor. Le blessé ouvrit les yeux, et fixa son sauveur d'un air douloureux, certain de ne plus en avoir pour longtemps.

- Des gobelins sur… la route, tenta-t-il d'expliquer. Une embuscade… Tous morts. Votre cité va… être assiégée, il y a une grande armée. Retournez à Fondcombe… défendez-vous ! Il ne faut pas… que vous tombiez.

- Tenez bon. Le seigneur Elrond pourra vous soigner.

L'homme hocha la tête, incapable de parler. L'elfe le remit en selle et monta derrière lui, avant de lancer son cheval vers Imladris, encore inconsciente du danger qui la menaçait, elle et ses habitants.

Il arriva bientôt devant les portes de la cité, encore grandes ouvertes, Fondcombe n'ayant jamais subi d'attaque depuis la fin du Second Âge. Les quelques elfes présents à l'entrée furent étonnés de le voir passer en coup de vent, Glorfindel étant réputé pour sa modération et son calme à toute épreuve. Il ne stoppa sa monture qu'une fois arrivé devant la bâtisse principale, où l'attendaient Gloïn, Elrond et ses fils, curieux de savoir ce qui causait une aussi grande agitation. L'elfe d'argent mit rapidement pied à terre et descendit précautionneusement son compagnon.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous ramène si tôt, elfe ? demanda Gloïn en l'aidant à s'occuper du blessé. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Les gobelins sont descendus des montagnes ! Ils arrivent par le sud !

Elrond poussa un grand soupir, tandis que les autres se tendaient sous la nouvelle. Comment les gobelins avaient-ils acquis une telle audace ?

- Je sentais que ce jour arrivait, commença le seigneur d'Imladris. Fondcombe est depuis longtemps à l'abri des serviteurs des Ténèbres, et cela doit durer !

- Des gobelins ? grommela le nain. Je vais me charger de ces immondes créatures !

- Ils sont trop nombreux, même pour vous, souffla le blessé encore à terre.

- Elladan, Elrohir, sonnez le rassemblement ! ordonna Elrond. Que tous les hommes valides se rassemblent aux portes. Nous devons stopper ces gobelins avant qu'ils n'entrent dans la cité !

Les jumeaux acquiescèrent, et se précipitèrent à l'intérieur de la maisonnée afin de rameuter le plus de monde possible. Deux autres elfes vinrent emmener l'homme et le soigner, malgré son insistance pour qu'on le laisse se battre, et Glorfindel se dirigea vers le chemin de ronde encadrant la porte afin de superviser l'avancée de l'ennemi. Mais alors même qu'il allait atteindre les marches menant au mur, une trompe se fit entendre non pas au sud, mais à l'ouest. Et quelques instants plus tard, une multitude de gobelins jaillissaient de l'étroit passage reliant la cité à la vallée, et qui était censé être une issue de secours en cas de prise de la ville.

Maudissant intérieurement son manque de prudence, Glorfindel fit demi-tour et se précipita vers le lieu de l'attaque, où combattaient seulement quelques elfes épars, pris par surprise par leurs ennemis en surnombre. Dégainant Ecetelpë, la lame d'argent, il fonça dans le tas sans prendre le temps d'évaluer le nombre exact ou l'adresse de ses adversaires, et se fraya un chemin sanglant jusqu'à un petit abri où résistaient un petit nombre de guerriers elfes.

S'arrêtant quelques instants pour souffler, il aperçut Ardamir, un de ses amis les plus proches, reconnaissable à son bandeau noir lui couvrant l'œil gauche. Il vivait autrefois en Lothlorien, mais lors de la destruction de Dol Guldur il y avait une cinquantaine d'années, une flèche orque lui avait ôté une partie de la vue. Depuis, sa perception du relief et des distances était altérée, et il avait préféré venir se reposer à Fondcombe en attendant de partir pour les terres immortelles. C'était un elfe sévère, au regard de glace et aux cheveux de jais, qui ne souriait qu'en de rares occasions, et seulement s'il était avec des gens qu'il appréciait. Il était largement connu pour ne pas mâcher ses mots, et pour avoir délibérément ignoré Elrond lors de leur rencontre. Mais malgré tout cela, Glorfindel lui accordait une confiance absolue.

- Tu comptes attendre tranquillement à me regarder alors que l'on est assailli ? grogna Ardamir en jetant un coup d'œil à l'elfe d'argent.

- Excuse-moi, j'avais la tête ailleurs, sourit Glorfindel en reprenant le combat.

- C'est bien le moment, maugréa son ami.

Un cri de guerre bourru se fit entendre à leur gauche, auquel répondit un ensemble de voix bien plus mélodieuses. Gloïn chargea, son grand marteau à la main, suivit par le reste des elfes de la maisonnée, tous armés de pied en cap : eux avaient eu le temps d'être prévenus par les jumeaux. Le combat reprit, mais cette fois les gobelins étaient largement désavantagés, même s'ils étaient toujours en surnombre, car les elfes se battaient beaucoup mieux et leurs armes étaient bien plus dévastatrices. En quelques minutes, le combat fut fini, laissant une quantité impressionnante de cadavres gobelins, et seulement deux morts chez les elfes.

'-'

Mais à peine eurent-ils reprit leur souffle qu'une deuxième trompette sonna, annonçant une seconde charge. Sauf que cette fois, un comité d'accueil attendait patiemment les assaillants. Les gobelins étaient encore plus nombreux que précédemment, mais remit de leur surprise les elfes furent encore une fois supérieurs, du moins au début. Glorfindel trancha le cou d'un orque et du même mouvement tailla en deux un autre assaillant qui combattait à côté de la première victime.

Et alors que le nombre d'ennemis diminuait à vue d'œil, un rocher vint s'écraser à quelques mètres de l'elfe d'argent, qui se jeta à terre pour esquiver les éclats de roche. Il releva la tête et resta pétrifié en voyant le lanceur : il ne s'agissait pas d'une catapulte ou d'une baliste, mais d'un géant à la peau recouverte d'écailles rousses, et qui se baissait déjà pour ramasser un autre projectile. Mais alors que le monstre levait son arme improvisée au-dessus de sa tête, deux flèches sifflèrent simultanément et se plantèrent dans son épaule. La blessure était minime, mais suffisante pour que son bras perde un peu de sa force et lâche le roc qu'il tenait bien haut. Le rocher s'écrasa sur sa nuque, la brisant sur le coup, et la créature s'écroula au milieu des gobelins, qui prirent peur et s'enfuirent.

La horde revint néanmoins rapidement vers la cité, et pour cause : un groupe de cavaliers les poursuivait. Pris en tenaille, le reste des assaillants fut rapidement détruit. Une jeune femme elfe se détacha alors du reste des chevaliers pour s'avancer vers Elrond, qui achevait un gobelin en lui plantant son sabre dans le ventre.

- Je suis revenue avec les lanciers, père.

- Arwen ! J'ai bien cru que tu étais tombée sur les gobelins et qu'ils t'avaient tuée !

- Nous les avons croisés, mais le gros de leurs troupes était déjà parti. Nous avons détruit leur camp à l'ouest d'ici, mais ils en installent un second sur l'autre rive.

- Il faut les chasser d'ici, déclara Glorfindel, avant qu'ils ne reviennent avec plus de troupes ! Ces chemins ne seront sûrs qu'une fois toutes leurs installations détruites, et leurs tunnels écroulés.

Elrond hocha la tête, et la plupart des elfes se dirigèrent vers l'entrée principale, et quelques-uns restaient pour surveiller la passe, au cas où des individus isolés se seraient cachés pour éviter le massacre. Tandis qu'ils marchaient vers le camp gobelin, Glorfindel se rapprocha des jumeaux.

- Joli tir, tous les deux. Car je suppose que c'est vous qui avez fait taire ce monstre ?

- Effectivement, se rengorgea Elladan. Avoue que tu n'aurais pas fait mieux !

- Nous avons été parfait sur ce coup-là, rajouta Elrohir en tapant sur l'épaule de l'elfe d'argent. Mais on ne peut pas t'en vouloir. Qui sait dans quel état nous serons à ton âge ?

- Ai-je bien entendu ? gronda l'elfe.

- Voyons, Glorfindel, tu n'es plus tout jeune, il est normal que tu saches plus tirer correctement, philosopha Elrohir.

- Mais ce n'est pas grave, on est là pour relever le niveau, continua son frère.

- Attendez qu'un en ait fini de ces gobelins, vous deux, et vous allez voir de quel bois se chauffe le vieillard que je suis !

Ils rirent tous les trois et reprirent leur chemin. La porte se rouvrit pour laisser passer les guerriers, et aussitôt d'autres gobelins sortirent des fourrés pour se précipiter à l'entrée. Ils ne l'atteignirent même pas, stoppés par une volée de flèches décochées du chemin de ronde. Mais une fois tous les elfes sortis, l'étendue des troupes gobelines se révéla au grand jour. Tel des fourmis avides de nouvelles terres, ils s'étendaient sur toute la vallée, camouflés sous les arbres où cachés dans les branches.

Ce fut un combat acharné qui commença alors. Tandis que les archers elfes s'occupaient de réduire au silence les gobelins perchés en haut des troncs, les fantassins et les cavaliers chargèrent entre les arbres pour éliminer les ennemis terrestres. Un autre géant combattait au milieu des orques, mais les jumeaux l'éliminèrent comme le premier, attendant qu'il ramasse un rocher pour le lui faire tomber sur le crâne. Voyant que la victoire leur échappait, car ils comptaient vraisemblablement sur les géants pour faire la différence, les gobelins commencèrent à refluer en désordre, et les elfes les poursuivirent jusqu'au gué de Bruinen, où ils les acculèrent à la rivière et les exterminèrent jusqu'au dernier.

Mais alors que Glorfindel abattait son dernier adversaire, un cavalier vêtu de noir apparut de l'autre côté de la rive. Ce n'était pas un nazgûl, car il ne diffusait pas la même aura de noirceur, mais son visage voilé ne laissant apparaitre qu'une bouche desséchée ne laissait aucun doute quant au camp auquel il appartenait.

- Ce n'est que partie remise, maudits elfes. Sauron ne permettra pas que votre pitoyable refuge survive à son ascension !

Puis le cavalier tourna bride et disparut sur la route.


	2. Chapitre 2: la ville sur le lac

**Second chapitre, avec cette fois pour cadre le Long lac et la cité flottante d'Esgaroth. Bonne lecture!**

**'-'**

Chapitre 2 : La ville sur le lac

**'-'**

Tout était trop calme. Le pays était en guerre, et pourtant rien ne venait troubler la tranquillité des habitants du petit village d'Esgaroth, la ville sur le lac, l'ancienne fierté des peuples humains de l'Est. Mais après sa destruction par Smaug, la ville n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, une faible reconstitution d'une cité joyeuse et prospère. La plupart des anciens habitants avaient rejoint Dale, reconstruite après l'accession du nain Daïn Pied d'Acier au trône d'Erebor. Quelques hommes avaient néanmoins choisi de rester, et vivaient en harmonie avec les elfes de la Forêt Noire, à quelques lieues à l'ouest. Si les hommes de Dale vivaient avec les nains, ceux d'Esgaroth préféraient la compagnie des elfes. C'était ainsi, ça l'avait toujours été, et ce n'était pas près de changer.

Et si la petit ville marchande grouillait d'activité en ce beau matin de janvier, c'était parce que la fête de la nouvelle année venait de se terminer. C'était peut-être aussi que la veille, on avait appris que Fondcombe avait été attaquée quelques jours plus tôt, et qu'on s'était dit que ce ne serait pas une mauvaise chose que de renforcer un peu les installations défensives. Juste comme ça, au cas où. Personne ne le disait, mais tout le monde était terrifié. Si le Mordor attaquait les elfes occidentaux, pourquoi ne lancerait-il pas l'assaut sur les orientaux ? Et pour cela, quel meilleur moyen que d'arriver par le fleuve, en partant d'un avant-poste confortablement installé… et qui ne pouvait qu'être Esgaroth ?

De fait, la seule personne exempte de tous travaux se trouvait dans la Cale. Cet endroit avait été nommé ainsi à cause de sa structure particulière : Esgaroth se trouvant en plein milieu du Long Lac, elle se tenait sur pilotis. Et comme toute ville qui se respecte, elle possédait une prison. Un architecte particulièrement vicieux s'était dit que s'échapper serait impossible si la mort se trouvait au-dehors. La seule cellule du bâtiment avait donc été bâtie _sous_ le bâtiment lui-même. Les murs étaient de bambous, colmatés de torchis et d'une épaisseur d'une quarantaine de centimètres. Toute fuite était ainsi impossible et la seule sortie était la porte d'entrée. Ou la potence.

Quitte à choisir, Spice serait bien sorti par la porte. Malheureusement pour lui, il avait été élu pour être l'élément principal de la fête de la Calcination. Elle se tenait trois jours après la nouvelle année, et commémorait la destruction de la première cité par Smaug. Et pour que personne ne l'oublie jamais, chaque année un condamné était brûlé vif sur la place du marché, bâtie exactement à l'endroit où le dragon avait coulé il y avait des années. Voleur professionnel, Spice venait de Dale, et avait navigué jusqu'à Esgaroth car il avait entendu une rumeur pour le moins alléchante sur un des habitants de la ville, riche marchand venu couler de jours paisibles loin des grandes villes.

Le hic, c'était que la rumeur s'était révélée infondée, le cambriolage avait dégénéré et il avait dû sortir son arme pour abattre le molosse du marchand (qui ne possédait rien de valeur, soit dit en passant). Ce dernier lui avait lancé une chaise à la tête, et Spice avait basculé hors de la maison. Il était tombé dans la rue, avait lâché la dague sur le sol, et avait tourné la tête en entendant des rires. Une petite fille se promenait avec ses parents le long du quai, et le couteau, propulsé par la détente de son bras provoquée par le choc, s'était plantée dans sa gorge. De sa vie, il ne pourrait jamais oublier cette scène, il en était certain. Elle le hantait depuis près de deux semaines, et son seul réconfort était de savoir qu'il allait bientôt mourir. Dans deux jours très exactement. Et si la pensée de la mort l'avait jadis effrayé, à présent il ne demandait que cela. La libération.

En attendant, il passait ses journées à lancer un morceau de torchis décollé du mur et à le rattraper, sans jamais bouger de sa paillasse, à la pâle lueur de la petite bougie que ses geôliers avaient consentis à lui donner. A leurs yeux, il était un monstre, et c'était bien compréhensible. Alors il était toujours seul à ruminer ses pensées ou à se rappeler le « bon vieux temps », le temps de l'insouciance et du bonheur à outrance, qui n'était pas si loin, étant donné qu'il ne comptabilisait qu'une petite trentaine d'années. Trente ans passés à arpenter le continent, évitant les lieus les plus sombres mais pillant les plus glorieux, d'Edoras à Minas Tirith, en passant par Fondcombe –mais là-bas, il n'avait commis qu'un seul vol et n'y était jamais retourné, parce qu'il avait failli y laisser la peau–. Jamais il n'avait usé de violence dans ses méfaits, et pourtant _il avait fini par tuer quelqu'un_.

**'-'**

Tandis que Spice se lamentait dans le noir, le capitaine de la petite garnison de la ville sirotait un thé brûlant en supervisant l'installation d'une barricade sur le ponton principal, tranquillement assis sur une chaise d'osier. Revêtu de la tenue réglementaire –armure de cuir, justaucorps de maille, jambières décorées pour indiquer son grade, et casque léger à nasal gravé du bateau à proue de dragon, insigne d'Esgaroth–, il dardait un regard sévère sur les soldats chargés du travail. La plupart étant inexpérimentés en maçonnerie, ils étaient dirigés par un maître charpentier (les pierres étant prohibées) qui leur indiquait ou placer quel planche, mais le résultat restait inégal. Le capitaine soupira longuement. Il n'était plus de la première jeunesse, et il avait connu l'expérience de la guerre lors de la bataille des cinq armées devant le mont Solitaire. Là-bas, les barricades avaient été décisives pour repousser les gobelins, et ce malgré le fait qu'elles avaient été montées en hâte. En combinant barrières et démantèlement de ponts, Esgaroth devrait pouvoir offrir une tout aussi grande difficulté aux orques s'ils venaient à s'aventurer ici.

Dire que le capitaine Kane n'était plus tout jeune est un euphémisme. Dépassant les soixante-seize ans, il était le vétéran de toute la région à l'est des monts brumeux, du moins pour les humains. Il était bien entendu battu par nombre de nains, et par tous les elfes. Néanmoins, c'était sa renommée qui avait permis à Esgaroth de continuer à concurrencer Dale dans le commerce : sachant qu'un soldat de cette importance résidait ici, le Gondor et le Rohan s'étaient persuadés que la cité devait avoir quelque chose de spécial. Il n'en était en vérité rien, et Kane restait là parce qu'il s'y plaisait, et qu'il se jugeait trop vieux pour partir ailleurs à son âge.

- Capitaine Kane !

Le capitaine détourna les yeux du chantier pour les poser sur le jeune soldat qui accourrait vers lui. Il était connu pour détester le manque de courtoisie et les infractions au protocole. Lui-même mettait un point d'honneur à paraitre le plus propre et respectueux possible, en taillant sa courte barbe poivre-et-sel tous les matins et en inspectant la propreté de sa tenue tous les soirs. Pour le héler comme cela, la recrue devait avoir une bonne excuse, sinon quoi elle en prendrait pour son grade. Kane sourit devant l'idiotie de l'expression. Le soldat ne pouvait pas « en prendre pour son grade », vu qu'il n'était justement pas gradé. Logique.

- Un de nos éclaireurs vient de revenir, mon capitaine, annonça le nouveau venu en se mettant au garde-à-vous. Il dit avoir vu quelque chose de… d'assez particulier, bafouilla-t-il. Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais il parle d'animaux gros comme des maisons et d'hommes encagoulés…

- Eh bien qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Amenez-le ici ! ordonna Kane.

Des hommes encagoulés, cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose. Les Orientaux, peuple belliqueux et avide de conquête, serait-il donc enfin entré en guerre ? Depuis déjà plusieurs mois, les espions de Dale rapportaient que leur production d'armes et d'armures avait doublé. Le roi Barde II, qui régnait sur la ville, en avait prévenu Esgaroth, mais les dirigeants de celle-ci n'en avaient pas tenu compte. Si les Orientaux venaient vers eux, s'en était fini : plus intelligents que les orques, ils ne tomberaient pas dans le piège des ponts piégés. L'éclaireur en question arriva enfin, menant son cheval fumant de sueur par la bride. L'homme était au moins aussi essoufflé que la bête, mais faisait visiblement de grands efforts pour le cacher aux yeux de son supérieur. Ah, ces jeunes et leur honte de la faiblesse… Il se redressa en s'arrêtant à la hauteur du capitaine et se mit au garde-à-vous.

- Sergent Streicher au rapport, mon capitaine.

- Repos. Quelles nouvelles, sergent ?

- Les hommes de l'Est ont fait mouvement, mon capitaine. Ils remontent vers le nord, droit vers nous, mon capitaine. Ils sont plusieurs milliers et ont des armes de siège, mon capitaine. Quelques trolls les accompagnent, ainsi que des gigantesques bêtes harnachées de pied en cap et servant de tour de guet à leurs archers, mon capitaine.

- Arrêtez de me donner tout le temps du « capitaine », sergent.

- A vos ordres, mon capitaine.

- Vous avez une estimation précise de leur nombre ? demanda Kane en soupirant.

- Au moins une demi-dizaine de milliers, mon capitaine. Sans compter les trolls, mon capitaine. Et chacun d'eux valent au moins dix hommes, mon capitaine.

- Ça, je ne le sais hélas que trop bien… Combien de ces bêtes dont vous avez parlé ?

- Au moins vingt, mon capitaine.

- Au moins, elles ne devraient pas atteindre la ville, pensa tout haut le capitaine. Le bois des passerelles et des ponts ne supporteront sans doute pas leur poids… Reste à savoir si les barricades seront assez solides pour les trolls.

- Sauf votre respect, mon capitaine, l'interrompit Streicher, vu la taille de leurs pattes, j'miserais bien trois mois de solde que ces maudits bestiaux pourront traverser le lac à pied jusqu'à nous, mon capitaine. Et ça leur servira à débarquer leurs troupes, mon capitaine. On sera submergés en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, mon…

- Oui, oui, j'ai compris, grogna Kane. Lieutenant Wolf !

Un des officiers se hâta de quitter les barricades pour le rejoindre, le torse encore constellé de gouttes de sueur et le visage encore rouge de l'effort. Le lieutenant Wolf était connu dans toute la ville pour avoir battu trois fois son propre record de temps passé sous l'eau en apnée. Son dernier temps en date était de onze minutes trente-trois secondes, certes sans bouger, mais tout de même. Il prétendait pouvoir nager pendant plus de cinq minutes sans respirer, et c'est pour cela que Kane l'avait élevé au rang de lieutenant, et plus spécifiquement, placé sous ses ordres tous les plongeurs que comptaient la garde d'Esgaroth. Si ce corps de l'armée ne participait que rarement à une attaque terrestre, il était indispensable pour garantir la ville contre une attaque par le fleuve. Néanmoins dans l'urgence, Wolf et ses hommes avaient rejoint les bâtisseurs de barricades.

- Mon capitaine ?

- Affecte la moitié de nos effectifs à l'aiguisage de troncs d'arbres, ordonna Kane, et que tes meilleurs plongeurs aillent creuser des fosses sous l'eau pour les maintenir verticalement autour de la ville. Déposez des pierres dans les trous afin d'éviter que la vase ne les remplisse avant que les pieux ne soient en place, mais laissez-là combler les brèches ensuite. Il vous faut former une barrière de piques. Vous avez…

Il jeta un regard interrogateur à l'éclaireur, qui se racla la gorge.

- Ils seront ici ce soir au plus tard, mon capitaine.

- Lieutenant, vous avez quatre heures.

- Mon capitaine, nous pourrons au mieux placer une dizaine de pieux dans un laps de temps aussi court !

- Alors recrutez tous les hommes capables de tenir une hache et faîtes-leur étayer ces putains de troncs ! Que les femmes et les enfants s'occupent de passer parmi eux en distribuant de l'eau. Je veux tout le monde au travail, y compris ces fichus nobles qui pètent plus haut que leur cul !

- Même dans ces conditions, jamais nous n'aurons terminé d'ici ce soir, mon capitaine.

Kane ôta son casque et se passa une main dans les cheveux. En effet, jamais ils n'auront installé les défenses à temps… Lui qui était si content de ses barricades quelques minutes plus tôt les trouvait maintenant bien dérisoires.

- Si je puis me permettre, mon capitaine, lança Streicher, je connais bien les alentours, et si les Orientaux continuent dans la même direction, ils devront passer par une gorge extrêmement étroite, où un seul homme pourra passer de front, mon capitaine. Les trolls et les bestiaux devront faire un détour par l'ouest, mais le gros de leur force passera par-là dans leur hâte d'en découdre, mon capitaine. Je parie un mois de solde supplémentaire qu'ils n'attendront pas les trolls pour attaquer. Un homme déterminé devrait pouvoir les retenir un bon bout de temps, mon capitaine.

- Pourvu que ce soit le bon homme, soupira Kane derechef.

- Dîtes à ma famille que je l'aime, mon capitaine, c'est tout ce que je demande.

Kane resta interdit.

- Vous vous proposez de mourir.

- Je me propose de sauver ma famille en vous donnant du temps, mon capitaine.

Le lieutenant Wolf le dévisagea, le regard empli d'un mélange de respect et d'admiration, et Kane se leva de sa chaise pour serrer l'avant-bras de l'éclaireur à la façon des gardes d'Esgaroth. Le regard de Streicher ne cilla pas, bien qu'il fût visible qu'il retenait ses larmes. Il était parfaitement conscient de ses paroles, et cela ne rendait son sacrifice que plus terrible encore. Le capitaine prit son carquois posé sur une table un peu plus loin et lui tendit une poignée de flèches.

- Lieutenant, que chaque soldat donne la moitié de son stock de flèches à cet homme.

- A vos ordres, mon capitaine, lança Wolf avant de tourner les talons et de beugler ses ordres à tout bout de champ.

- Combien de temps pouvez-vous nous donner, sergent ?

- Si les dieux me sont favorables, vous gagnerez la nuit, voire la matinée en plus, mon capitaine. Sinon, bah… vous reviendrez au point de départ.

- Et votre geste aura été inutile…

- Il faut bien mourir quelque part, mon capitaine.

- Si jamais vous vous retrouvez à court de munitions avant qu'ils ne vous atteignent, ne jouez pas au héros. Revenez ici le plus vite possible.

- A vos ordres, mon capitaine. Heureux d'avoir servi sous vos ordres, mon capitaine, rajouta Streicher tandis que le lieutenant revenait les bras chargés de flèches. Et, quand ma jument reviendra, donnez-lui une carotte, mon capitaine. Elle adore ça, et elle l'aura bien mérité, mon capitaine.

- Je le ferais, promit Kane.

Streicher récupéra les flèches et les accrocha un peu partout sur sa monture, avant de se mettre en selle et de saluer Kane d'un dernier garde-à-vous. Le capitaine le lui rendit, et le cavalier fit volte-face pour se mettre au galop sur le pont de bois reliant la ville à la rive.

- Les dieux le gardent, murmura Kane. Qu'ils nous gardent tous.

Il secoua la tête pour se ressaisir. Quand on était en guerre, des sacrifices étaient inévitables. L'officier avait fait le bon choix : s'il donnait assez de temps à Wolf et à ses hommes, il sauverait sa famille sinon, il la retrouverait dans l'au-delà. Un marché équitable, bien que morbide. Le lieutenant se détourna et harcela ses hommes, dont la moitié se dévêtit rapidement et sauta dans l'eau, tandis que l'autre rejoignait en courant la rive et commençait à couper de nouveaux arbres. Kane se rassit sur sa chaise et reprit son thé, mais constata avec dégoût que ce dernier était froid. Il héla un jeune garçon qui passait à côté de lui, une hache de bûcheron à la main, et lui commanda d'aller chercher une autre boisson à la « Taverne du Pont », qui faisait le coin entre le pont (comme son nom l'insinuait si finement) et le quartier ouest de la ville. Mais alors que le garçon s'empressait d'exécuter sa demande, le capitaine remarqua que deux soldats n'avaient pas bougé pour aider leurs camarades, et restaient plantés devant la prison. Il leur fit signe d'approcher, et après une petite conversation entre eux, le plus âgé rejoignit son supérieur devant le fauteuil d'osier. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, déjà victime d'une calvitie qui le forçait à rabattre les cheveux qui lui poussait sur le côté du crâne sur le haut de celui-ci pour tenter de masquer son dégarnissement. Affligé également d'un certain embonpoint, il avait le profil-type de l'homme qui s'engage dans l'armée parce qu'il est nourri au frais de la ville.

- Soldat Sagaro à vos ordres, mon capitaine.

- Soldat, pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous et votre ami restez les bras croisés alors que les autres se trouent le cul à installer les défenses de la ville ?

- J'obéis à vos ordres, mon capitaine. Vous avez dit « gardez le prisonnier sous étroite surveillance », alors je le fais. Je reste fidèle au poste, mon capitaine, finit-il fièrement et en dardant un grand sourire à Kane.

Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de soupirer et d'enfouir sa tête dans ses mains. Mais qui lui avait foutu de tels imbéciles dans les pattes ? Il en avait presque envie de pleurer. Il s'efforça de se calmer puis releva le regard vers le soldat Sagaro.

- Dîtes-moi, soldat, de votre point de vue, quelle est la plus grande menace : un vulgaire voleur tenu sous clés, ou une armée d'Orientaux qui se pressent à nos portes ?

Au plus grand désarroi du vieil homme, le soldat pris son temps avant de répondre. Il semblait peser le pour et le contre de chaque proposition, ne voulant visiblement pas commettre de gaffe devant le vétéran.

- La seconde proposition, mon capitaine.

- Bien.

- Mais le voleur a quand même tué une fillette, mon capitaine.

- Bons dieux de merde, j'en ai rien à foutre ! cria Kane. Faîtes-moi croire qu'un homme seul, enchaîné qui plus est, peut faire plus de dégât qu'une armée entière ! Bougez-moi votre énorme derrière, et allez avec votre ami couper les putains d'arbres dont les plongeurs ont besoin pour piéger les Orientaux ! Et que ça saute !

Le soldat babilla un petit instant avant de présenter un bref garde-à-vous et de trottiner vers son compagnon de garde. Les deux compères filèrent immédiatement après vers la forêt. Qu'ils fussent très efficaces en tant que bûcherons, Kane en doutait. Mais au moins fourniraient-ils un effort symbolique. Vu leur carrure, il était peu probable qu'on puisse leur confier un travail vraiment utile. Autant ne pas les déshonorer en leur ordonnant de porter de l'eau aux travailleurs, comme s'étaient mises à le faire les femmes et les enfants… Quelques instants après leur départ, le garçon revint avec une tasse de thé brûlante. Il la posa prestement sur la petite table du capitaine puis se hâta de se mettre au travail en abattant lui aussi des arbres. Avec plus d'efficacité que les deux geôliers, force était de le remarquer, se désola Kane. Le gosse ne devait pas avoir plus de quatorze ans.

Sirotant sa boisson, le vieil homme tourna son regard vers la Cale. A ce qu'il en avait vu lors de son jugement hâtif, le prisonnier possédait une musculature déliée qui induisait une force respectable, tout en assurant la souplesse nécessaire à son « travail ». De plus, s'il avait tué la fille, c'était un pur accident, ne cessait-il de rabâcher à chaque fois que l'on venait le nourrir. Le témoignage de la victime du cambriolage abondait aussi en ce sens, bien que la famille de la morte affirma que c'était un meurtre délibéré. Quoi qu'il en soit, une paire de bras supplémentaire ne pouvait être que bénéfique… Kane se leva et traversa la plate-forme menant à la Cale. Il descendit les quelques marches qui amenaient à la cellule submergée et ouvrit silencieusement la porte. Le voleur-assassin (il ne savait pas très bien comment le considérer) était assis à même le sol, lançant et rattrapant un caillou en l'air. Sans esquisser le moindre geste trahissant qu'il avait remarqué l'intrus, il stoppa soudain son jeu et baissa la tête. Il se releva et s'épousseta les jambes, avant de lancer :

- La célébration a été avancée ? Elle n'est plus dans deux jours ?

- Si, repartit Kane. Rien n'a changé de ce côté-là.

- Oh… (le captif semblait presque déçu). Mais ce n'est pas non plus l'heure du repas, n'est-ce pas ? On vous a chargé de l'assassiner avant l'heure ?

_- L_'assassiner ? s'étonna Kane. Qui ça ?

- L'homme en face de vous.

- Cessez vos ridicules élucubrations, intima le capitaine. Je suis le capitaine Kane, chef de la garde d'Esgaroth. Je viens vous présenter une proposition.

Son interlocuteur se retourna lentement. Une barbe hirsute de plusieurs jours lui rongeait le bas du visage, mais elle ne faisait que mettre en valeur ses yeux aussi noirs que ses cheveux. Une cicatrice en forme de croissant lui surlignait le sourcil gauche, mais une froide détermination brillait dans son regard. _La résignation d'un homme prêt à mourir_, pensa Kane pour avoir tant de fois observer ce genre de lueur dans les yeux des hommes qu'il avait commandé –ou qui l'avaient commandé.

- Il vous écoute, dit le captif.

- Vous avez été condamné à périr brûlé vif dans deux jours. Je vous offre une mort plus honorable –et plus proche. Combattez pour moi contre les Orientaux, et si vous survivez, je jure sur mon honneur de vous relâcher.

- Et si c'est vous qui mourrez ? demanda le prisonnier, un air rusé au fond des yeux.

- Alors libre à vous de vous échapper en plein milieu de la bataille. Mais dîtes-vous bien que vous devrez vivre avec votre lâcheté sur la conscience.

- Cela ne ferait qu'un fardeau de plus à porter, fit-il en haussant les épaules.

Néanmoins, il se gratta le menton avec le bout de ses ongles, tout en levant ses yeux vers le ciel. La liberté et l'amendement au bout du chemin… Avait-il le droit de dénier l'offre du capitaine ? Bien sûr que non. A n'en pas douter, s'il refusait, on le tuerait pour éviter un coup fourré en plein milieu de l'action. Et puis, il savait se battre, et mourir la lance à la main valait mieux que les bras liés derrière un poteau sur un tas de bois en proie aux flammes. _Spice le héros_… ça sonnait tout de même mieux que _Spice le parjure_, _Spice le tueur_.

- Capitaine Kane, dit-il enfin, considérez Spice comme votre débiteur. Aussi longtemps que vous vivrez, il vous servira.

Et il lui tendit la main.

**'-'**

**Fin du second chapitre! C'est promis, je mettrais moins de temps à publier le prochain ^^ merci de m'avoir lu, et pensez à laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)**


End file.
